


Blood Lines

by setosdarkness



Series: OTP Collection - JuHaku [34]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, JuHaku Week, M/M, Prompt: Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:19:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3383015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuryuu is from a prestigious line of vampire hunters, while Judar is a notorious pureblood vampire who burns its victims' blood black once he tires of them. Somehow, they still fall in love—not that they'd ever admit it. [Vampire Hunter AU]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Lines

•••

"Let go of me, you stupid, stinking vampire!"

Hakuryuu hisses as authoritatively as he can, because no matter what anyone says, he's still the Fourth Prince and still has greater power than an average person. But then again, the notion of authority and nobility is easily overshadowed by the overwhelming power of the creature in front of him.

"Ahh~ I don't want to~~~" Judar murmurs teasingly, demonstrating the difference in their strength by simply holding onto both of Hakuryuu's wrists with his left, non-dominant hand. Hakuryuu thrashes around more violently, but even his kicks are silenced by Judar pressing their hips together, one leg in between Hakuryuu's legs, forcing him to accept the other's corpse-cold body into his personal space. "You're so fun to tease, Hakuryuu~~~"

He's always been scolded by his brothers, sometimes even by Alibaba, that he's not forceful enough when it comes to things that he wants. Well, he wants Judar to stop tormenting him and for the other to finally stop ambushing him under the roof of his own house.

"Stop it, Judar," he says, exhaustion overpowering his irritation at being played around by this whimsical guy. There must be _something_ in his tone though, because Judar actually releases his wrist, even if the other doesn't pull away completely.

"You're tenser than usual," Judar observes out loud, voice soft and uncharacteristic of the notoriously violent vampire that slaughters dozens of trained vampire hunters at whim, usually just because they talked too loud for his liking, something because they didn't brush their hair this way or that. "Is it because of what happened at the West Ward?"

Hakuryuu's entire body stiffens at the reminder.

He exchanged _words_ with his sister, words that are hurtful and even more so because he doesn't ever plan on taking those back. His sister is content in living her life controlled by the same creatures that have robbed them of their family and future, by the same creatures that are the cause of the world's infernal plague upon mankind.

"…It's none of your business."

"How can you say that, Hakuryuu?" Judar tilts his head to the left, in a show of curious wonder. Since their foreheads are pressed together, Hakuryuu moves a little to the left too, with the motion. "It so is my business!"

"It's _not_ ," Hakuryuu denies hotly, because this being in front of him is a vampire too, just like that woman, just like the entire organization that had infiltrated their family and shamed it in ways that they'll never be able to recover from.

Judar is a vampire who entertains himself by playing around with different factions, then eliminating them thoroughly, boiling their insides and blood to a deep charcoal black, once he gets tired of them.

Judar is a pawn of The Organization, doing their dirty work for them in return for more entertainment in his long, eternal life.

Judar is someone he shouldn't be associating with, much less be on speaking terms with, but here they are.

"Are you finally going to accept my offer?" Judar asks, shamelessly rubbing their noses together in an act of affection. Typical of him, to ignore his words so he can focus on his own nonsensical agenda. Not that Hakuryuu understands what kind of agenda it is to force someone weak like him to a contract with someone possessing a bloodline so pure that it gives him an edge over every single vampire in the world.

"I'm not," Hakuryuu responds like always, but there's a twinge of uncertainty within him as he says his usual rejection. He knows that Judar will easily sense that, not only because they've known each other for quite some time, but also because Judar has an uncanny sense when it comes to understanding Hakuryuu.

From the readings he have immersed himself to, if only because being a vampire hunter by birthright instead of an active choice is part of being born to the Ren Family, Hakuryuu knows that vampires can only read the shallow thoughts of people who have willingly offered their blood to them. There's no way that Judar's _talent_ in understanding Hakuryuu is because of that ability. He's not sure if he should be happy with that conclusion.

Judar hums his acknowledgement of Hakuryuu's rejection. Unlike before when it usually took him ten rejections in a span of fifteen minutes, before he gave up and focused on making life hell for the people surrounding him instead, now Judar simply shrugs off the words and leans even closer into Hakuryuu's space.

He leans in closer and closer and closer and Hakuryuu doesn't even get the chance to feel outraged at the thought of being kissed in plain view of anyone possessing an eye and common sense. The Ren Family's palace-like residence has very open hallways and very little space where one could sneak about, which makes their position right now even more noticeable.

Hakuryuu squirms as Judar backs him against the wall, his body protesting from the combination of the cold brick against his back and from the strain it's being placed under, just after an altercation with some low-rate vampires that he stumbled upon in his stupor after leaving his sister's ward.

Judar's hands—hands that have slain countless humans just in the past year, uncountable destruction in the wake of his eternal life—now rake over his back in gentle motions, even if his fingers are poised liked claws ready to mark Hakuryuu and make him bleed uncontrollably.

Judar's eyes—eyes that have enchanted too many victims into dropping down their guard to allow him an unresisting meal—are closed right now, robbing Hakuryuu of the sight of rubies that are soaked in blood.

Judar's lips—lips that have cursed and belittled and angered the entire world that is helpless against him and his power—are busy in kissing Hakuryuu's cheeks, the tips of his nose, the mole on his chin, his lips.

Not once did Hakuryuu feel the sharp canine that pierces human skin.

But that doesn't mean that Judar will not bite him, though he honestly doesn't think that the other will deign to feast upon someone like him.

"…the servants will see us," Hakuryuu gasps out breathlessly, as soon as Judar takes a tiny step back. There's a thread of saliva connecting their mouths still and Hakuryuu flushes at the lewdness of the sight. He doesn't even want to think about how _he_ looks right now, just from after a few minutes of kissing this stupid vampire. Judar shamelessly wipes his lower chin with the back of his hand, red eyes amused at Hakuryuu's discomfort, as always.

"So you're good as long as we're not seen?" Judar ventures in wonder, line already rehearsed so many times. It's pathetic, how Hakuryuu always says that he shouldn't have anything to do with Judar, but doing the exact opposite. His only consolation is that he hasn't gone so far back that he has accepted the other's countless offers to form a bloodline contract with him. But then again, given how things are changing constantly, even if just in small increments, it's not unlikely that he'll eventually end up succumbing to the other's temptation.

"Shut up," he just hisses ineffectually, reaching out with his right hand to pull at the hairs at the back of Judar's neck.

Hakuryuu feels the tiniest bit accomplished when Judar lets out a surprised yelp at his action, but then any smugness from catching the other off-guard has been buried by the sudden wanton moan that he lets out when Judar does that thing with his mouth, biting and dragging his elongated canine against Hakuryuu's pulse on his wrist, the fact that he's simply a few millimeters away from being reduced to a helpless victim pumps adrenaline in his veins.

Judar maps his veins from his left hand, moving upwards as he alternates between biting and marking Hakuryuu's skin covering his left hand that has been blessed by the holy water with the power to kill vampires.

The fact that Judar is also mere millimeters away from awakening the power that has the ability to render him powerless for a couple of seconds is also probably the main draw for his excitement, evidenced by the warm throbbing Hakuryuu can feel pressed against his hips.

Hakuryuu feels his eyes rolling back when Judar drags his entire body against him, especially when Judar makes a move to bite him on his carotid, his pulse thudding a frenzied tempo. Hakuryuu tilts his neck closer to Judar's fangs, daring the other to just _bite_ him and turn him to a spawn of dark magic as well.

It's practically suicide, to court danger this way, especially someone as uncontrollable as Judar. In some tiny part of his mind, he _knows_ that Judar will not harm him, will never mean him harm of any sort. It's a dangerous thought process to have, because this world is filled with creatures, humans and vampires alike, who will gladly betray someone for some scrap of power or satisfaction. But he still doesn't think that Judar will ever harm him.

Hakuryuu wonders when this kind of certainty has happened, when this _change_ in his perception of Judar has occurred. He wonders—or tries to wonder, that is, but he ends up just ignoring those musings, because they're still out in the open and that woman has spies everywhere, not to mention Kouen and his nosy cohorts would surely have a field day should they see him locked lips-arm-and-everything-else with the vampire that he's not shy about insulting out loud.

"We're still outside," Hakuryuu says while tugging at the base of Judar's braid, physically untangling the other from his enthusiastic nibbling and marking of Hakuryuu's neck.

"Aw, Hakuryuu! If you wanted me to carry you to bed, you only have to ask!"

Hakuryuu rolls his eyes and huffs, adjusting his robes so that he'll appear not as debauched. He glares at Judar pointedly then, waiting for the other to whisk him off somewhere where there's no one around.

It's rare that Judar actually pauses his actions long enough for him to acquiesce to Hakuryuu's spoken and unspoken requests.

But then again, it's not just Hakuryuu who's changing.

Maybe next time, Hakuryuu will actually have enough courage to face these budding feelings that has been festering inside him.

But for now, he'll have to do with simply sighing in mock-frustration as Judar sneaks in another kiss before actually transporting to them to his room.

•••

**end**


End file.
